


Sacrificing Yourself To Save w/ Will Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [36]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Sacrificing yourself to save them. Will halstead. Oh and pretty please 👁👄👁❜❜- EzzyGamerWARNINGS: angst, death, blood, sad!will, snipper!jay.
Relationships: Will Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Will Halstead & You, Will Halstead/Original Female Character, Will Halstead/Reader, Will Halstead/You
Series: One Chicago [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 4





	Sacrificing Yourself To Save w/ Will Halstead

_Your breathing was heavy and uneven as you raised your hands in the air in surrender. Heart racing._

_“Just let him go, I can do the surgery,” You bargained. Making the guy think for a minute, while Will looked at you with worried eyes. Heart beating against his rib cage faster._

_“It’s going to be okay,” You whispered to him._

_The guy looked at Will then at you._

_“You, get out,” He demanded, pointing his gun at Will. Will raised his hands. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead._

_Will hesitated. Looking at you with worry-filled eyes. Having a mental battle in his head to stay._

_“Don’t make me say it again,” The guy growled, pointing the gun at Will. Making your heart sink. You gave Will pleading eyes. Begging for him to just leave._

_“Will,” You pleaded. Eyes pricking with tears._

_Will looked at you with so much pain in his eyes. He didn’t want to leave you alone with this psycho._

_“If you don’t leave, I will shoot her,” He shouted, pointing the gun at you instead of Will. Will felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. He was in a dilemma. He didn’t want to leave you alone with this guy, but if he didn’t the guy would shoot you._

_“Okay,” Will stuttered. Hands trembling as he slowly walked out of the room._

_“Fix him,” The guy demanded. Pressing the gun to your head._

_“I can’t operate on her, with a gun pressed to my head,” You snapped at him. Sending him a deadly glare._

_“You better fix him,” He demanded, pressing the gun harder against your head._

_The guy glared at you, as you slowly reached for the scalpel. In the corner of your eye, you saw Jay in the window, aiming a snipper at the guy._

_“Hurry up,” The guy ordered._

_You let out a deep sigh. Closing your eyes for a minute to calm yourself._

_The sound of the gun firing made you let out a scream. The pressure of the gun on your head loosened. The guy fell to the floor. His blood flying on your face._

_You opened your eyes looking around the operating floor in horror, as the guy laid dead on the floor. Blood pooling around him. Breathing heavily._

_You felt someone wrap their arms around you, pulling you close to their chest._

_“Y/n,” Will gasped out._

_“I’ve got you,” Will reassured you. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head, while you looked at the dead guy on the floor in shock._

_Will quickly shielded your head, slowly walking out of the room._

_“You okay?” Jay asked, as approached Will and you._

_Will nodded his head, rubbing his hand up and down your back, while you trembled in fear…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Git a Will Halstead or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
